Lovely Midnight
by NamiLendiL
Summary: ZoroxSanji YAOI


**SANJI**

Night time. Everyone sleeping soundly. We have full moon tonight. So even tough it's midnight, Moonlight is making everywhere bright. I can see everything clearly.

Like him.

He's looking at the moon. And cleaning his sword. Sometimes he stop and looking again. and if he see something on it, his face is getting angry and saying;

"Damn, still here!Get lost already, won't you?!"

I love this man. And i don't even know the reason. He's an idiot and only think about his swords. He's not even know where is left and where is right.

But… even tough he is a merman, my eyes always on him. My gaze is always chasing his body. I can't stop myself.

"You are still awake?"

He looked at me like im a stupid. Like as always. And turned his gaze back to his swords again. " But it's rare that you re still up."

"It is not your bussiness marimo!" I sighed after yelled. " Just couldn't sleep. Luffy is noisy more than usual."

"Well, he is…but others are sleeping, seems like everybody is okay with that. So you are alone about this."

Damn guy! Why are you doing this! Making me angry when im trying to chat with you !

No, calm down Sanji. You can't fall this idiot's lame trap.

" I can't sleep even if its just a breath voice sometimes. Today is like that."

He looked at me just for a second, and stopped cleaning his swords. "Sit down then, your position is annoying."

Okay! He said sit down. Even tough that was rude, i think its just his personality.

None of us said a word after i sat for a while.

"It's really weird. After super noisy day, midnight is so quiet."

"Yeah…"

…Quiet again…

"Oh Look! a shooting star!"

"it's not unusual for me actually."

You… gloomy guy!

"Okay my wish is…Let me find my all blue! No wait not just that! Become greatest cook and…Hey Zoro, what's your wish?"

He sighed. "I already wished it. It's not my first time to see a shooting star."

"Man, don't be annoying. Just say something."

He looked at me for a while. " Haah, can't be helped huh…"

Suddenly he hold my hand and raised with his. "Hey star! Give me this guy!"

Shivered. My body.

"Eh? What did you just-"

His gaze turned at me. "My wish is being together with you. Until …no untils, forever."

What…what is this? His gaze is so intense. Like a black hole, Draws me inside.

My heart is beating so loudly on this quiet midnight, i wonder he can hear it?

I can't think now, or can't say anything. This is so unexpected. I tought, i would say it and he'll cut me half for sure but he…

"Say now if you gonna kick me."

"NO! Sorry i mean… im just suprised that you said before …me"

He's eyes opened with a big suprise. And i felt his hands tremble.

"You…like me?"

"Oh My god! Don't say it so loudly! Idiot!"

"Sanji, I didn't think that you can blush…" He cared my cheek. "Kinda…cute."

The hot feeling on my cheek toke my all body. And i start to breath fast. " Of…of course i can blush! You dickhead!"

"Dickhead?"

He closed to me. "It's not cute at all."

"Oh yeah! Well i am a man so sorry for not being cu-mhph!"

His cracked lips touched mine roughly, and after that his tongue went in.

"Ca…can't breathe…mnnh!"

He pressed his lips more and his hands started to play with my body.

"Ah! Zoro!.."

He relased me suddenly . " That voice was good. Making me more hungry!"

I felt like my all body is red cause of embrassment. "Just what the hell are you saying! You…Pervert!"

He smirked. "Don't say that with such a sexy hoarse voice and…this." Touched my cock.

I closed my eyes. "It…it can't be helped right!"

"Yeah." He liked my cheek. "Can't be helped."

He unbuttoned my shirt. "Look at these greedy dark rose nipples" I trembled with his cold fingers squeezing my nipples.

"Nnh…"

"Wow! You're trembling only with your nipples. How woman are you…"

"Shut it you idiot sadist!"

He licked his lips and his hands went down of my body. "Maybe, but this part of yours looks like very enjoying it. Can it be you re actually masoshist, you slutty cook?" And his head went down suddenly.

"NO! Don-Aaaah!" I felt his hot mouth, sucking my cock and making me unconscious with pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ngh! Ah! I'm gonna come! Stop it stop!"

"We can't have that." His mouth stopped and he squeezed my cock. "Not only with your thing."

His fingers went down to my hole. "No! Nnh!"

"What no? How do ya think we can connected without using your hole cook?"

"I…I don- aaah!" And his finger went in.

"Aah, nnh! take it out it feels weird, pleasee ah!"

"It's tight!" He relased my hole and look around. "We need something for make this easy."

"We're on the sea, where do you think we can find something like it?"

He smiled and suddenly toke me in his arms. "I know somewhere."

"Wha- Oi! You idiot relase me now! Seriously this is deadly embrassing! I'm not a woman so don't carry me like im a princess. Ah!"

He entered the kitchen while i was yelling at him and made me sit on the table. "Okay i put you down now shut it. Where are oils?"

"Oils? What oil…"

I shivered. "You…you'll use it for 'that'"

He smiled with a joy. "Don't get embrassed so much virgin lady, it won't hurt that much."

"You Bastard making fun of me! Who do you think you are! you- ah!"

He pushed me down and made his face closer to mine. " Sanji, you're cute when you are angry but if i can't enter you right now i'll go crazy and break you. So show me where that fucking oils are?"

I always watched him when he's fighting, i always saw his intense looks but this time, when they directly looking at me and desiring me this much…

I forgot how to breathe…

"Sanji!"

I couldn't turn away my gaze , My trembling hand showed the oil's place.

"Finally." I couldn't even see when he toke an oil.

"I'm going in."

My heart suddenly start to beat fast. "Ah…Zoro…"

He smiled at me. "This will be the best feeling."

And he entered my body.

**ZORO**

His shivering body, trembling lips, pale skin…

Everything of him! Makes me want him more.

"Nnnaaah ah ah! Zoro Hurts!"

" What are you, a woman? I already used oil."

"Nnh idi-idiot! You re so big… ah!"

What the hell is it? His dreamy body is trembling with my thing, and his inside is so hot. His blonde hair shining with moonlight, and his moaning like a woman.

And on the top of that…

"You bastard! I was holding myself but you're making me crazy!"

"Ah! Wha..t? ahhnn ah ah Zoro!"

I forced my thing into his hole and thrusted roughly. He was moaning, panting so badly, but i lost my control already.

"Nnh..hurts…"

"Let me comfort you then….here."

The moment when i touched his cock, he shivered and started breathing heavily.

"Nnh..nnh…ah…"

"Shit…you're too sexy!"

I'm man too right? And yet i want another man. But this man, just too dazzling so i can't even describing it with words. And he is panting under me now, how can i control it?

"Ah, Zoro, im coming!"

I licked my lips. "Not yet princess"

"Wha! Who're you calling princess you idiot!"

"Haha, interesting"

I grabbed his cock tightly. "Talk now."

"Aah! You…you bastard, just let me come!"

"This way is more fun-!"

He suddenly made me to get closer to him and kissed my lips. His tongue went in and made me stunned for a moment.

" Let make this fun mutual"

His blushing almost come face, wet lips and golden hair. In front of me, still can be more sexy with his hoarsing voice.

"You just digged your own grave."

**SANJI**

His intense gaze, looking to my body with great hunger. He tossed me down.

His cock is inside of me, going deep of me, same time hes caressing mine.

This sweet pain. I'll addict to it.

"Ah, ah ah ah! Zoro, so deep!"

"Shut up!"

His thrusts went fast.

" Cook is more delicious than food. Let me taste it more!"

He suddenly got close and bited my neck!

"Aah! No more, im comming!"

"Nnh, me too!"

After few thrusts, we came together. Both of us were out of breath, just looked each other for a while.

My hand carresed his face. "You know what?"

"Huh?!"

I smiled. " I love you."

He stunned and became red as a tomato. "You!...Bastard."

"Oh! You embarassed !"

"AM NOT!"

"Haha you are! So funny!"

"Stop laugh damn it!"

"How can i, hahaha" I laughed like a crazy. His face was incredibly cute and rare.

"I love you too."

"Huh?"

My laughing face turned normal, and my heartbeat got faster.

"Are you, really?"

He turned his gaze away. "Are you idiot? How can i fuck another man without love?"

"Ah…you're right..hic!"

"Of course!...Oi? What? What happened why are you crying?"

I couldn't stop my tears. "Sorry, just…i didn't expect that so.."

"Aah! C'm here you shitty cook!" And he hugged me.

At the chilly midnight. His embrace was so warm so that made me cry more.

"Stop it will ya?"

"Thank you Zoro, For love me back."

I think…i am really lucky. For met these guys, member of this ship. And found my love-

"Ah! Zoro? Sanji? Are you guys awake?"

"NAMİ SWAAN!"

"Oi! You idiot cook you're still naked!"

"OH MY!"

We stunned for a while and looked each other.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey! What are you guys laughing?"

I believe, our days will be fun even more from now on…


End file.
